Fabric-based underwater diving or water surface activity dry-suits have been manufactured by the basic processes of heat seaming and stitching over several decades. To provide the user with ease of motion and the ability to access and remove the suits under severe conditions, dry-suits have traditionally been made from a bulky fabric that has an area that is well in excess of the area required to cover the body of the user. All seams of the dry-suit are sealed. Because excess fabric is used, the excess fabric tends to collect and crease at the flex points of the dry-suit such as the shoulders, armpits, neck, waist, knees and crotch areas. This causes discomfort to the wearer of the dry-suit, especially at greater water depths where the hydrostatic water pressure forces the folds and creases against the body of the wearer at the respective flex points. The accumulation of excess fabric at critical points can also create a safety hazard because the excess fabric can interfere with mobility and the operation of equipment used by the diver. Excess fabric also impedes progress because it creates drag resistance in the water.
Melarvie (U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,957, granted 13 Oct. 1981) discloses a system for wetsuits using a stretchable panel under laid by a single attached flap to allow ease of entry and exit of the wearer into and out of the wetsuit while retaining some motion flexibility. Wetsuits are distinct from dry-suits and, unlike dry-suits, permit water to enter the space between the wetsuit and the wearer's body.
Myerscough (U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,149, granted 6 Apr. 2004) relates to a novel design of dry-suit which has a smooth captive shell and concealed pleats for improved dry-suit functionality. The dry-suit comprises a hollow element-proof fabric formed in the shape of a human body including two arms, two legs and a torso; first and second inwardly extending pleats formed in each of the two legs; and first and second elastic element-proof fabric panels covering the respective first and second pleats and sealed around the periphery with the surrounding adjacent regions of the element-proof fabric of the dry-suit.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.